The invention relates generally to semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to semiconductor devices including a positively (p) and negatively doped (n) “p-n” junction structures.
Semiconductor devices that include a p-n junction, in order to achieve acceptable levels of performance in operational characteristics such as signal-to-noise ratio and gain, require the application of a uniform and high voltage along the p-n structure. Further, these devices are often required to operate in the breakdown mode, wherein the transfer characteristics become strongly non-linear.
Such devices enter their breakdown mode typically upon application of a voltage having a value that is at or above a certain value referred to as the “breakdown voltage.” The value of the breakdown voltage depends on several factors, including but not limited to the material characteristics of the device.
Currently available p-n junction structure semiconductor devices contain multiple regions containing interfaces between the different regions. The application of a high electric field during an operation of such a semiconductor device can result in the development of electric field profiles within the device, such that the electric field at locations along the different interfaces between the regions, such as at locations in a vicinity of an edge, are independently different from the bulk of the device.
Under such a scenario, the reliability and consequently the usefulness of the semiconductor device is compromised, as it is highly desirable that the breakdown mode operation of the semiconductor device is initiated or controlled via the bulk of the semiconductor device.
A technique whereby the above limitations of existing semiconductor devices can be mitigated would therefore be highly desirable.